Referring to FIG. 5A and FIG. 5B, a tripod type constant velocity universal joint 51 includes an outer joint member 52 having three track grooves 53 formed at trisected positions in a circumferential direction to extend in an axial direction, and roller guide surfaces 54 formed on opposing side walls of each track groove 53, a tripod member 60 including trunnion journals 62 radially projecting from trisected positions on a trunnion hub 61 in the circumferential direction, and spherical rollers 70 each fitted in a freely rotatable manner about each trunnion journal 62 through intermediation of a plurality of needle rollers 72. The spherical rollers 70 are received in the track grooves 53 of the outer joint member 52, and an outer spherical surface of each spherical roller 70 is guided by the roller guide surfaces 54 formed on both the side walls of each track groove 53 (Patent Document 1).